Despairing Pokemon
by That One Lonely Guy
Summary: They thought it would be only a fun little journey, the beginning of a easy life. How wrong they were... It seemed that the path to hope would begin with despair. Life and Death, Future and the past, truth and lies, hope and despair, not everything was how they teached them. Rated T for now will be crossposted here and on Ao3
1. Chapter 1

It was only the three of them, before it was four, but he was older than they were and when it came his time, he departed to his own journey.

The other three were waiting for their moment.

And there it was, the moment in which they would finally get out of Treil Town and see the world as it really is.

One of them had bright pink hair and sharpened teeth, making him look like pink Sharpedo, with that yellow jumpsuit of his, made it harder to not spot him, it was actually good since they didn't have energy at night and they could easily find him in any case.

The second was the only girl in the little town, that was more looking a village than a town if honesty was necessary, she had a short bob cut red hair, with a cute dress on her fitting body.

And the last of them, he who looked like he was just a middle schooler, it wasn't his fault he was short, his 5'2'' compared to the girl 5'4'' and the guy 5'6'' made him look even younger.

Short chestnut hair with teal eyes, gaped teeth, white dressed shirt, and blue jeans, he was lucky he had a home, you see, he was abandoned when he was younger, and was officially considered orphan when it passed three weeks, and no one took notice of a missing child, he was the younger brother of the fourth of the little group.

But nonetheless, they didn't need sappiness, not in the glorious day it was, today it was the day in which they would begin their journey, they wouldn't fall now!

They walked to the lab of the head scientist, he was the foster father of the three of them, since no one here had dads, you see, the dad of the pink haired disappeared for some reason, and the girl's mother was unable to remember who was the father.

The short one shook his head as he knocked into the door.

" Professor? We are here, at 0700 as you solicited us." The short one stated to the door, waiting for the professor or one of the assistants to answer the door.

" Give a step back Cody, this must be some kind of test, or a surprise to us." The pink haired one said as he tried to open the door, but unable to do so for whatever reason.

" What is the problem Kazuichi?" The girl asked as she got closer to the pink haired one.

" The door, is locked Mahiru, I will try to barge in, I never saw the door locked before, and look that I came here when it was past the time to sleep because there was some components I needed to use for my project." Kazuichi said as he tackled the door multiple times with Cody helping him.

Suddenly the door handle broke and they were able to enter, but Kazuichi felt on Cody as they both lost their balance because of the door falling.

" Oof!" Cody said as he coughed uncomfortably as he tried to get up.

" Sorry dude." Kazuichi stated as they looked around to see what happened, but they only saw a simple place, nothing wrong with it.

" This is clean… But is never clean." Cody stated as he looked into the place with bigger detail.

While they searched the place, they saw the professor, but there was something wrong, and it was blood the name of the 'wrong' subject.

He was coughing so much blood that it made it hard to see something that wasn't bloody on his face.

" R-run, he is coming…" The professor told them, getting up, showing that he lost his arm somehow.

The three of the gasped at the blatant injury.

" So you did live… Professor Idabashi." A voice stated from behind them, they turned to see a large pale man with a black suit and a long tongue, giant black hair and lifeless eyes.

" RUN NOW!" Idabashi shouted at the three younglings as he threw a pokeball he caught from his belt, it turned out to be a Nosepass.

" NOSEPASS, USE PSYCHIC AND TAKE THIS KIDS AWAY FROM HERE!" Idabashi shouted at the pokemon as it did the request, not noticing the knife thrown at him, but luckily to the professor, Nosepass could pay more attention than one would think of him.

" Go, Shadow Charizard, hyperbeam." The pale man said as he threw the pokeball revealing a black flaming Charizard, who charged up the special attack.

" NOSEPASS! TELEPORT THEM NOW!" Idabashi shouted at his pokemon, as Nosepass eyes went all bright and they suddenly disappeared.

Not one second after that, the three of the teens appeared again.

" Professor! What the heck was that?!" Cody asked as he was searching for anything so he could stop the bleeding of the amputated arm.

" It was one of these stupid and pretentious organizations, I had been informed about them, but I didn't think they would actually attack me." Idabashi said coughing blood.

" Where are the others?" Kazuichi asked the doctor.

" D-Dead… All of them, I t-think..." The doctor said as he his eyes felt heavy, the damage was too much to him.

Suddenly, footstep's were heard coming at them, they froze in fear to whatever it was coming to them, but they sighed in relief and held tears back when they saw who was back, it was the fourth of them.

" Hagakure!" Mahiru said as she jumped into their older brother figure, he gave hugs to them as well, but he quickly jumped into Idabashi side, he kneeled to the professor.

" I-I am sorry old man…" Hagakure said crying as he held the hand of the man who gave him a roof to live under, a roof not only to him, but to all of them.

" Is okay, you-you will have to be strong, not for me, but for them, I lost the initials that I would give them, t-they stole it all of them in those shadow pokeballs of theirs." Idabashi said as he was on his last breaths.

" I-I know, that this isn't eassssss….." Idabashi gave his last breath before he could finish what he had prepared, making all of them cry at the body of the professor.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, there was sporting two figures, one of them had a red hat covering his spiky brown hair, white and red shirt and blue jeans; while the other had orange hair, black shades, black shirt and green shorts.

" …" The brown haired only looked at the three bawling kids, his fist closed in angry at the group who just killed the professor, he may not know Idabashi himself, but if it a bond like his with professor Oak, he wouldn't know how he would react.

" Oh yeah!" Hagakure said, trying to take their attention from the professor.

" This is Blue and Red! They are like super strong trainers!" Hagakure said with a forced smile, to which they looked at them and waved, not feeling that much enthusiastic.

" Is okay, want help to make a funeral to the professor?" Blue asked as he didn't know what to say.

" Yeah, sure… That would be good." Hagakure said scratching his head.

" I will help!" Cody said.

" Yeah, he was our old man too!" Kazuichi said before his ear was pinched by Mahiru.

" Don't talk about the professor that way." Mahiru said in a more light heartedly tone, which was great to both Cody and Kazuichi mood.

One hour passed, and they noticed that there was no one else at the city, they apparently were teleported by Nosepass even before they tried to enter professor laboratory.

" To professor Idabachi, who wanted nothing more than joy in the world." Hagakure said as he put a cup of sake in to the sky, the others did the same, even though three of them were yet too young to actually drink it.

" Now, I want you guys in your own journey, I know this will be hard, but the road to me, Red and Blue will be too hard on newbies like you guys are." Hagakure told them, who looked in doubt.

" But the initial pokemon were stolen." Mahiru told him, who blanched, before Red snapped his fingers in surprise and looked to Blue, who nodded.

" We can give some of our pokemon, we planned in training them, we only recently caught them since they aren't from this region and we had to come here the quickest possible." Blue said as he picked one of his pokemon and gave to Mahiru.

" I saw the camera and I thought that a eyecatching pokemon would be your thing." Blue said as Mahiru looked at the pokeball curious and gave her a try.

" Go!" Mahiru said as she threw the pokemon only to see the white little fox.

" This is an Alola Vulpix, is a version of the pokemon that is only found there." Blue said as Red touched his shoulder and gave a pokeball to Kazuichi.

" Yeah!" Kazuichi got excited as he threw his pokeball.

Kazuichi got a the blue, yellow and black little lion that was Shinx.

" …" Red looked at Cody for a moment, like a hawk looking at a prey, making the latter tense at his eyes, before he sighed and gave Cody a special marked pokeball, with a watch going with said pokeball.

Cody was going to say thank you, but instead he was shut up as he felt something on his head, he put his hand, only to see that the red hat that Red was using was on his own head.

" Why?" Cody asked him as he threw the pokeball closely to him, revealing the pokemon evolution.

" You're going far." Red stated as he walked away, the fact that Red talked made Blue lose his shit.

" YOU TALK?! I WAS THINKING YOU WERE MUTE OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Blue accused him, making the others laugh at the situation, making exactly what Red wanted to happen, he nodded to Blue.

" So yeah, today we are sleeping here, but tomorrow, you guys are on your own." Blue said as he had laid down at the ground.

The three younglings quickly felt asleep due to all the stress , making only the olders awake at the moment.

" What you gave him?" Blue asked Red, who shook his head, negating any attempt of gaining information of the surprise he had let there.

" Those Shadow pokemon… They weren't shadow, were they?" Hagakure asked them, he met them when he went on his own Journey, three years ago, when those two, who were sixteen at the time, were able to defeat the elite four and the champion himself, Hagakure only defeated two of them, it kinda sucked, he chuckled at that, if it sucked to him, imagine then to the ones that were not only on their thirties with who knows how much knowledge and experience to lose to two 'kids' in their first year.

" Despairing Pokemon….. At least it's what the department called them." Red said before going to sleep, Blue and Hagakure exchanged glances and slept all the same.


	2. author note

So, I am moving on

Wait a second!

I didn't mean in a way that I was going to stop this or the other stories.

I am just moving on from Fanfiction to Archive of our Own due to some motives, such as the possible problems I may get from publishing "Sexual content" or lemons, since I did see some of the stories that contained lemons being stopped due to that.

Another thing is that is easier to me post crossovers there, since this website can only put a crossover of two while I generally have multi crossover stories.

Another problem that I got in publishing stories is that my computer broke and I had to buy another, that's why I could only publish one story ever since I gave that major stop, it suck to write a fanfic on a cellphone.

So, yeah, don't worry, I am not deleting the stories, I am just descontinuing them here while their new updates will be on Ao3

BTW the username is TheCursedGentleman


End file.
